Perfect Dark and the Thousand Year Door
by HARTride2012
Summary: It's Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door...with a series of twists! Mario and most of his gang are replaced by Perfect Dark characters and some of my own creations and the storyline is significantly different. Chapter 4 is now up, with Chapter 5 to come!
1. Introduction

Perfect Dark and the Thousand Year Door.

By HARTride 2012

**Disclaimer:** This fictional story is a crossover between Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and the Perfect Dark series. I have no affiliation whatsoever with either series and any characters from either series that are mentioned, I do not own. Any references to any real-life events, past, present, and future are completely coincidental, and asterisked characters in the character list are copyrighted and cannot be used for any reason in any other story.

**A/N:** Again, this story is a crossover between Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and the Perfect Dark series. This is my first crossover story that I am working on and some aspects of the story will be different from the actual Paper Mario: TTYD game. This is especially since I will be using Perfect Dark characters, as well as some of my own fictional characters as the lead off in this story. The usage of Mario characters will be limited to bosses and a select few other roles only.

**Introduction**

A long, long time ago a vast town once sat off the coast of England, connected to the island by a long concrete bridge. People from all over flocked to the seaside town to buy goods and trade freely with the locals. But one fateful day, the entire island town was cursed and the skies quickly turned from blue to black. Showers of stones crippled the buildings throughout the town, as the island itself sank to the bottom of the sea. The long connecting bridge was also destroyed and nothing of the town was left thereafter. As centuries passed, the incident…and the town became all but fiction and new towns, and eventually cities, sprouted up throughout the rest of England. This included one location that sat right across where the legendary town was said to have stood. Even to this day however, rumors have come and gone about secret treasures that lay beneath what was known as Rougeport, a sleepy seaside town that lay across the seas from the mainland and yet said quietly away from the bustling city of London. And yet, people wondered if the legend of what was once here, was even true.

The adventure to come…the search for the treasures and the Thousand Year Door…has begun…

**A/N: **Okay, I kind of suck at summaries. This seems to be a bit better than a couple of my last drafts, but it will need more work later on. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Character List

Perfect Dark and the Thousand Year Door.

By HARTride 2012

**Disclaimer:** This fictional story is a crossover between Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and the Perfect Dark series. I have no affiliation whatsoever with either series and any characters from either series that are mentioned, I do not own. Any references to any real-life events, past, present, and future are completely coincidental, and asterisked characters in the character list are copyrighted and cannot be used for any reason in any other story.

**A/N:** Again, this story is a crossover between Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and the Perfect Dark series. This is my first crossover story that I am working on and some aspects of the story will be different from the actually Paper Mario: TTYD game. This is especially since I will be using Perfect Dark characters, as well as some of my own fictional characters as the lead off in this story. The usage of Mario characters will be limited to bosses and a select few other roles only. For those who are not familiar with either series, I tried my best to give a good description for each of the characters in the story. Again, **asterisked () characters belong to me and cannot be used in any other story by anyone else for any reason!**

Character List

Protagonists

Joanna Dark – One of the Carrington Institute's best agents will replace the role of Mario, as she and her Carrington Institute team investigate the mysteries of Rougeport.

Velvet Dark – It maddens me that Velvet only had a minor, supportive role in the original Perfect Dark game, and has virtually disappeared from the rest of the series, so in this story, she will help out Joanna and company with investigating the secrets of Rougeport and what the "treasures" might be all about. Velvet also takes the place of Luigi.

Daniel Carrington – The head of the Carrington Institute. I don't think I will need to explain further.

Helena Evers - As one of the Institute's most experienced agents, Helena has seen her share of missions…both good and bad. She has also had the honor of being the Institute's very first female agent, though her performance in training was nothing of Joanna Dark's. Helena also leads the group of agents that investigate Rogueport.

Troy Sumner - A former USAF special forces operative who joined the Carrington Institute upon leaving the service. He is reluctant at first to go with Helena's group, but ends up accepting anyway.

Anna Waters - An Australian intelligence agent who is "on loan" to the Carrington Institute (similar to the character of Alura McCall in the 007 game – Nightfire). Anna's expertise tends to bring a different perspective to the group during their mission in rougeport.

Jon Steinberg – One of the Institute's most successful agents and a helping hand to Joanna during Perfect Dark Zero and such. Unfortunately, a different assignment will prevent Jon from tagging along with Jo's team.

Elvis – The friendly Maian alien will join Jo's team on their quest to find Rogueport's "treasures".

Institute Support – Grimshaw will play his typical PD role in this story. But Foster will not be present (he will be replaced by a new weapons specialist, Janette Glo).

Rougeport Characters

Cassandra DeVries – The former dataDyne CEO has made her new home in Rogueport in hopes that she can live a more normal life. Cassie takes the place of Peach in this story.

Vanessa LaCruz – Cassandra DeVries' secretary. Vanessa's curiousity always lands herself, and those around her, in a bad situation.

Professor Nicholas Desire – An avid researcher and historian who takes the place of Professor Frankly.

Eliza Morrows - A graduate of one of Europe's most prestigious universities. She takes the place of Goombella and has a fascination for history.

Team additions (just like in Paper Mario: TTYD, different characters will join Jo's team throughout the mission). However, there are only five additional members (as opposed to seven in Paper Mario). This is because of Joanna's team (of six members).

Eliza Morrows – (see above)

Chase Daniels – A lieutenant in the USMC who tags along with Jo and company. Chase replaces Koops, but has no "special" abilities. However, he is good in soccer, which kind of substitutes for Koops' ability to be thrown like a koopa shell (or whatever).

Madame Flurrie – This is the only Paper Mario team member (besides Vivian) that I am using in this story. She retains the same abilities as in Paper Mario: TTYD.

Dylan Waters Jr. - An explosives expert who has heard countless times about the "treasure" during his military service in France. Dylan replaces the role of Admiral Bobbery (the Bob-omb).

Vivian – (See below)

Antagonists/Bosses

Sir Grodus – The evil leader of the X-nauts, an alien race not detected by the earthlings, or even the Maians. Grodus retains the same demeanor in this story as in Paper Mario.

Lord Crump – A subordinate of Sir Grodus, Crump tries to carry out his boss' orders but often fails. Unlike Paper Mario: TTYD, Crump is always distracted by the search for money, specifically the Euro, instead of the crystal stars.

Beldam – Just like in Paper Mario: TTYD, Beldam heads the shadow siren trio that will try to get in the way of Joanna and co. The difference in this story is that the sirens disguise themselves as humans, revealing their true form later on in the story. Beldam retains the same demeanor in this story as in Paper Mario.

Marylin – Also part of the shadow siren trio; however, she actually tries to carry on a conversation...IN ENGLISH, unlike in Paper Mario: TTYD, where she says nothing more than "uh guh" or something like that. Marylin also tries to say a joke or two, but it goes badly.

Vivian – Also part of the shadow siren trio (but later betrays Beldam and Marylin). However, in this story, Vivian is unsure of herself as a siren and actually wishes to become human.

Mr. Blonde – Yes, he's back...and taking the place of Bowser. So this disguised Skedar is going to try to seek revenge against the Carrington Insititute and his adversaries, the X-nauts, by trying to retrieve all the crystal stars. Of course, being that he's replacing Bowser doesn't neccessarily mean that he'll fail in his quest.

Mai Hem (V2) – Mr. Blonde revives Mai Hem in an effort to gain assistance in finding the crystal stars. But will the reborn being "actually" help the Skedar return to prominence?

Blaine – A mysterious figure whom replaces Doopliss. Like Doopliss, he is capable of disguising himself as any character that he attacks.

Monica - Another mysterious figure, not associated with any other antagonist. Her powers are largely unknown.


	3. Chapter 1

Perfect Dark and the Thousand Year Door.

By HARTride 2012

**Disclaimer:** This fictional story is a crossover between Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and the Perfect Dark series. I have no affiliation whatsoever with either series and any characters from either series that are mentioned, I do not own. Any references to any real-life events, past, present, and future are completely coincidental, and asterisked characters in the character list are copyrighted and cannot be used for any reason in any other story.

Chapter 1 – Setting the stage

It was another lovely, but boring day for Velvet Dark at the Carrington Institute headquarters in London. Velvet had not been on a mission in almost two months and wondered why. Every time she asked Carrington about it, he'd say "There's simply nothing out there that I can assign you to Agent Dark. You'll just have to check back later." This continued response made Velvet quite irritable. Furthermore, for Carrington to allow her sister Joanna to have more vacation time than her didn't seem fair. In fact, some of Carrington's decisions didn't seem fair to Velvet. She wanted to voice her concerns, but it seemed like Carrington wouldn't let her because he was simply "too busy", an excuse she became so sick and tired of. As Velvet walked towards her dorm, she noticed Joanna walking up. "What's wrong sis?" asked Jo. "Everything is wrong Jo" replied Velv, "Carrington is still saying that there are no missions for me to go on. And yet, he just sent Steinberg on one to Dallas or something." Jo patted Velv on the back, "I know how you feel Velvet, but it's a rather slow, peaceful time right now. With only CMO running the show, and the Institute having so many agents now, there's more than enough hands to go around for CMO surveillance. On top of that, everything else is, quite peaceful." Velvet shook her head, "I don't like this situation though. I've been completely bored the last two months. The only thing that has kept me going are Marina Rabbit's jokes.

Just as the day couldn't get any worse for Velvet, she heard two other agents gossiping behind her. "Is that who I think it is over there?" she asked. "Yep, that's you know who alright…spreading the….word" said Jo, pointing out Janice Flair and Tiffany Grabble, the institute's two newest nurses. The two already made themselves a household name due to their constant gossiping of institute employees, including Carrington. In fact, only a week before, they spilled nacho cheese sauce on one of the secretaries….and got away with it too. That incident alone made both Joanna and Velvet cringe. "I can't believe they can get away with crap like that!" said Velv, walking back towards her dorm, "I simply don't understand why Carrington does this stuff. It's like after the fall of dataDyne, everything changes for the worst." Jo tried her best to reassure her sister that everything was going to be fine, but it didn't seem to help calm her fears. Jo allowed Velvet to calm down while she left to run some errands, hoping that she would wash away the thoughts that had plagued her for almost two and a half months. At the same time, Jo knew that Carrington would need to throw caution to anything unexpected that came about.

Across town, people were flocking to a small seaside village known as Rougeport. With its many tourists and treasures, Rogueport has been a prime vacation spot for many during the past several decades. But even through all the technological advances of the 21st century, the town has managed to keep its 18th century roots intact – from the classic architecture to its magnificent chapels. And in the heart of this wonderful town, lay a blond haired woman who once held almost all the power in the world at one time, Cassandra DeVries. Cassandra, along with her secretary Vanessa, loved to shop weekly in the town's square as they tried to live "normal" lives. One of the best things about living in Rogueport, to Cassandra anyways was that no one knew who she was, even by appearance. This was something that Cassandra liked a lot, for she did not want anyone chanting out "scumbag" or "Skedar lover" for the rest of her life. She wanted peace, and Rogueport provided her with that piece of mind. As the two turned the corner, Cassandra could not deny the fact that she saw something new each day. "I love this place Vanessa, it has that…distinct taste that I love of such European towns" said Cassandra as she proceeded down the town's main square. "I agree" said Vanessa, Cassandra's secretary, "this is a berry lovely town indeed." Cassandra quickly turned to Vanessa, "Misspelling your speech again Vanessa?" "Uh, sorry….I meant…very" the secretary responded, knowing that her speech issue was often a communications block. Sometimes Vanessa's slight Italian accent made conversations even worse and often irritated Cassandra and others. As the two walked through the square, a mysterious man called out to them, "Oh missy….missy…." Cassandra looked around in confusion, "Did you hear that Vanessa?" Vanessa nodded, "I did, I did. I think it's that man over there…the one shrouded in a brown cloak" the secretary pointed out. The man's face was shrouded in darkness by the hood of his cloak. Cassandra didn't know what to think at first. Should she go see what he has to offer?

"What do you think?" asked Cassandra to her secretary. "Uh…….I would…think…so" said Vanessa. "Okay, I'll take your word for it" said Cassandra, walking up to the mysterious man. "How may I be of your service sweetie" asked Cassandra. The man looked up at the tall blonde woman, "Oh won't you please buy something? I have a wide assortment of knickknacks and doodads." Cassandra pondered at the items that the man offered for sale. All of which seemed to be completely useless to her. "How much for the blue vase?" asked Cassandra. "15 pounds" said the man. "Deal" said Cassandra, pulling out her wallet. "Ooh, what's in the box" asked Vanessa in fascination. "Oh this?" said the man, holding up the treasure chest-looking box, "It is said that this box holds a map that shows where the legendary treasure sleeps." "Treasure?" asked Cassandra, picking up her vase, "you mean to tell us that the map actually shows where this…treasure…is?" "It is said to be that…" said the man, "…but the box has a lock on it, that will only open for a pure and noble heart. As you can see, it won't much budge if someone like myself…tries to touch it." Cassandra laughed, "this is bogus Vanessa. Everyone knows that the legend is pish posh. Now why don't you consider getting something else? Or perhaps come with me to the market?" Vanessa looked at Cassandra sternly, "you aren't my mother. And you can't tell me what I can and can't buy. Understand?" Cassandra backed off, knowing that she already lost her noble friend, Anita Velez, to the wretched Skedar, and she didn't want to lose her personal secretary either. "I'll have the map…if the box will open" said Vanessa. "As you wish Missy…" said the man, handing her the box, "…I'm sure whatever is inside will be of no use to me." Vanessa took the box and attempted to open it. Immediately, there was a flash of light glowing from the box. Cassandra was blindsighted by the light and had to turn away. As the light roared even brighter, neither of the women realized what they had just gotten themselves into.


	4. Chapter 2

Perfect Dark and the Thousand Year Door.

By HARTride 2012

**Disclaimer:** This fictional story is a crossover between Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and the Perfect Dark series. I have no affiliation whatsoever with either series and any characters from either series that are mentioned, I do not own. Any references to any real-life events, past, present, and future are completely coincidental, and asterisked characters in the character list are copyrighted and cannot be used for any reason in any other story.

Chapter 2 – The mysterious "visitors"

About two months after Cassandra's encounter with the mysterious man at the town square, things began to get a bit odd for her and Vanessa. Every time Vanessa looked at the map, strange things began to glow on it. "What do you think these symbols mean Miss DeVries?" she asked the tall blonde. "For the fifteenth time this month Vanessa, I don't really care. Now please, can I have my tea time? ALONE?" replied Cassandra, not having a single interest in what "powers" the map might have. "As you wish madam" said Vanessa as she stepped out of Cassandra's office. Cassandra sat back into her seat and reflected on her life. As she sipped her cup of hot tea, she realized how much of a failure her tenure as CEO of dataDyne was. She had worked so hard to reach the top of the hierarchy, only for her greed and anguish to overpower her consciousness and generosity. Her decisions later on in her career cost not only the collapse of her beloved company, but also a near-death experience for herself. Cassie still remembered the night that she had to flee the Lucerne Tower in order to escape an angry Mr. Blonde, the disguised Skedar who had knowingly fooled her into signing onto their deal in the first place. She created a clone of herself beforehand and left it in the tower. To her expectations, the clone was captured. But her dear friend, Anita Velez, was killed in the process. Cassie had told Anita to escape with her, but she refused, thinking that she could hold off the Skedar.

As Cassandra sipped the rest of her tea, she hear a loud explosion out in the courtyard. "What the?" she shouted, running to the window. Several bodyguards rushed in to check on their boss. "Are you okay Mrs. DeVries?" asked one of the ladies. "I'm fine" replied Cassandra, "but something just crashed out there." Without any further hesitation, Cassie followed her guards to the basement, where they would be safe. Meanwhile, Vanessa ran out to the courtyard to see what the commotion was. Most of the bodyguards were mobilized throughout the property, waiting for anyone or anything that might come at them. "Mrs. Vanessa!" one of the guards shouted, "get the hell inside!" Another guard rushed at Vanessa, trying to get her inside the villa. As the woman tackled down the secretary, the dust and flames had died down just a few feet away…

The ladies could now see a spaceship clearly in their view; they all backed away in response. "What could it be?" asked Vanessa to one of the bodyguards. "I don't wanna know" the guard replied, "Hurry Charise, get Mrs. Vanessa inside!" "Right" said the tall brunette, rushing towards Vanessa. She pulled the secretary up from the ground and led her inside. At that same moment, the ship's doors flew open….the ladies looked toward the craft. "Draw your weapons!" said the captain, pointing her shotgun towards the ship. As everyone prepared to fire, several mysterious creatures exited the ship. All of them had a rather short and stocky stature, the last creature being the taller of the bunch. The group marched onto the courtyard in military form, the taller figure stood out front, raising his hand. The ladies looked at the creatures, preparing to fire. Then the taller figure called out, "Where is the map?" The guards looked in disbelief, not knowing what the creature was talking about. When no one answered, the creatures stepped forward. The captain shouted in warning, "step any closer and you will be shot!" The creatures simply ignored the warning, one pulling out an N-bomb. The leader of the pack motioned his soldier to toss the bomb towards Cassie's guards, causing all hell to break loose.

"RUN!" shouted one of the guards to Vanessa as they scurried towards the basement. The impact of the N-bomb had caused the villa's windows to shatter and doors to be knocked off their hinges. Suddenly, the pack of aliens showed up behind them, "FASTER!" said the guards, firing their guns at the unknowns. The creatures quickly fought back, firing their handguns at the guards. As the ladies made it around the corner of the corridor, they quickly realized that their efforts had been unsuccessful. The number of bodyguards was rapidly decreasing, leading Vanessa to conclude that the effects of the N-bomb were greater than she ever thought. The three remaining guards peered to the other side of the corridor; the group of unknowns were marching toward them. Vanessa knew she had to get to the basement fast, she knew Cassandra was waiting for her there. Then, the secretary realized that she still held the map in her blouse pocket. "Maybe that's why they're invading" she muttered to herself. "Hush" said the guard, covering the secretary's mouth. The leader of the pack spoke again, "I will not harm anyone else if you tell me who has the map." Clearly the guards were in confusion, as they knew nothing about the map. The secret had been kept between Cassie and Vanessa all this time. But why did these creatures want the map in the first place? What was their motive for its use? Could it be the things that were glowing?

All these questions prompted Vanessa to take drastic measures. She realized that she couldn't let these creatures have the map. "But how to get it into safe hands?" her mind raced. As the creatures marched closer, the guard motioned the secretary to take cover. Slowly, but quietly, Vanessa made her way to the closest thing possible, the laundry chute. She knew that the laundry chute went straight to the basement, where Cassandra would be able to obtain it, and make her escape…..if she hadn't escaped already. The secretary pulled the map from her blouse, and dropped it into the chute. Breathing a sigh of relief, she heard gunfire nearby, breaking the silence. Immediately, Vanessa ran as fast as she could, heading for the exit. But before she could get there, something hit her….."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed as she hit the ground. The scream could be heard well from the basement, "That's got to be Vanessa" said Cassandra in fear. "It's time to leave" said the lieutenant, motioning everyone in the room towards the secret tunnel, where a vehicle was waiting for them. "I've got this paper, I don't know what it is" said one of the guards. "Hand it to me" said Cassie, taking the paper from her and placing it in her pocket. As the group rushed silently out of the villa complex, the creatures had taken Vanessa with them, as well as one of the guards who were still alive. Cassandra had hoped that Vanessa was still alive, but knew that her own life was in danger. Escaping the villa was now their only hope of survival.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

To those who have read my stories, I apologize for the long delay in posting any new chapters. I have since been working full time and continuing my education at the same time. Therefore, my stories have been placed on the backburner. I do promise however to add another chapter or two during the summer months. I have no idea as to exactly when though.

I appreciate your patience on this matter,

Best Regards,

HARTride 2012


	6. Chapter 3

Perfect Dark and the Thousand Year Door.

By HARTride 2012

**A/N: **I sincerely apologize for the very long delay in posting another chapter. I have been swamped with school and work that I have had no time or motivation to get my stories completed. In September, I vowed to myself to put out at least one more chapter around the new year, so here it is!

Before I go into the chapter, I want to point out a couple of things. First, some of you may ask why Mario isn't in this story. The story is set in the times of Perfect Dark (after the events of Perfect Dark on N64), thus the setting and characters are all from PD. Now, some of my favorite PMTYD characters do make it into this story, but mainly because they have fallen through a strange warp that sent them to Earth. These characters are living in desolate areas of Rogueport (or outside Rogueport) in order to stay away from the rest of society.

The second thing I want to point out is that the dragons of PMTYD will NOT appear in this crossover. They will be replaced by another character (whom I will not mention here because I don't want to spoil the story).

**For those who have reviewed on my stories so far, THANK YOU! I really appreciate the constructive comments! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** This fictional story is a crossover between Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and the Perfect Dark series. I have no affiliation whatsoever with either series and any characters from either series that are mentioned, I do not own. Any references to any real-life events, past, present, and future are completely coincidental, and asterisked characters in the character list are copyrighted and cannot be used for any reason in any other story.

Chapter 3 – The briefing

Joanna Dark arrived ten minutes earlier than expected to Daniel Carrington's office. The star red-haired agent of the Carrington Institute hated being called into Carrington's office at such short notice. However, she fully understood the many reasons why she would be called into his office like this. As Joanna opened the door to Carrington's office, she was pushed to the floor. "Hey! What gives?" shouted Joanna, wondering who pushed her down. "Sorry sis" said Velvet, trying to pick herself back up, "I tripped over my shoe". Joanna let out a sigh of relief, knowing that it wasn't a Skedar that had bumped into her. As soon as she regained her balance, Velvet reached out to Joanna and pulled her back up. Carrington glared at the two with a stern look, "You two have to be careful. The floors just got cleaned this morning" said the old man, who sat at the head of a long glass top table. "Let's go in" whispered Velvet to her sister, motioning Joanna to go into Carrington's office. Once the two were seated, the two agents realized that this wasn't just any kind of meeting…it was a mission.

"We're currently waiting for the others to get here. You two are actually the first to arrive" said Carrington, reaching out his hand. "Oooooh! Hershey's Kisses!" said Velvet, snatching two pieces out of Carrington's hand, "Thanks Daniel! You're awesome!" Carrington nodded to the blonde agent and then reached out to Joanna. "No thank you" said Joanna, "I've actually eaten a bit ago". As Carrington put away the chocolates, he heard a thump at the door. "Come in" said the old man, standing up to greet the next guest. As the door opened, Joanna and Velvet turned to see who was about to enter. A few seconds later, a rather short, grey creature walked in. His arms were very thin but his head was as huge as four footballs combined (well, maybe not that big, but still pretty big).

As the creature strolled into the office, he shook his head, which were complimented by sunglasses shading his eyes. "ELVIS!" shouted Joanna and Velvet simultaneously. "AHHHHHHH!" shouted the grey creature as he was trampled by the two agents. Carrington shook his head in dismay as the Maian was being kissed all over his face. "Settle down you three. This isn't a circus you know" said Carrington sternly, as he glanced back at his computer screen. "Sorry Daniel" said Joanna, "we're just so overjoyed to see Elvis." As the three stood back up, Velvet continued and said, "Yeah Daniel! We haven't seen Elvis in months. But it seems like years!" Carrington shook his head again, "I know, I know, but this is serious business that we have to get into in just a few moments. I'm just waiting for Troy and Helena to arrive and then…" Before Carrington could continue, two figures stood at the doorway; one an elegant African American lady with short, curly brown hair, the other a tall, lean, fit, blond man with looks by which any woman would die for. Not wanting to wait a minute longer, Carrington shouted, "Come in please. Let's get this briefing started."

"Okay everyone" said Carrington, "The reason why you all are here this morning is because last night, at around 22:45 hours, we received a plea for help from Cassandra deVries". As Carrington turned on the projector, everyone looked at the old man with a confused look, wondering how in the world Cassandra is involved. "Cassandra deVries?" asked Joanna, "Why would she be calling us for help?" Carrington looked back towards his agents, "Because her villa, which is located about 30 km north of London was attacked yesterday afternoon. She noted of a strange Alien craft that she had never seen before. Then strange small creatures came out of the ship and began to attack she said. I am going to play the call that we received from her last night."

Carrington struggled to turn the video on, but once he had everything in place, the video began to play. The lights in the office dimmed as projector screen turned to a dark background and a blond-haired woman staring into her camera. "Mr. Carrington, this is Cassandra deVries. Before you make any judgment or conclusion as to why I am calling you. Please listen to what I have to say. This is very important, so please listen. Earlier this afternoon, around 2pm, my villa was attacked by strange aliens. They crashed their ship in my courtyard, rocking the entire premises. The ship was like nothing I had seen before. It was shaped like a big X. Then the doors opened and little alien creatures came out and began to attack my bodyguards. They had to be about 3 feet tall, no taller than that. And their uniforms were red, with a big white X across their chests. And they carried laser guns and grenades. I only had seconds to escape, but my secretary….Veronica de la Cruz…I don't know what happened to her. I don't know if she was killed or if the aliens kidnapped her. I am too afraid to go back home because I don't want to be killed either. I really don't know why these aliens would want to attack my villa, but I suspect it has something to do with this map." Cassandra held up the glowing map to the screen. Everyone in the room was astonished, but confused at the same time. "Mr. Carrington, you and your team must take a look at this map. My secretary picked it up from some strange merchant in Rogueport about two or three weeks ago. This merchant said it holds powers. But I think it only holds misfortune. Perhaps your Maian friends can interpret what this map means. But please! Get it out of my hands so that these creatures don't track me down. Please Mr. Carrington! You must help! I need your help so badly that you would not even think of turning me down. Forget about what happened before for a moment and think about how much danger our world is in with these creatures! Who knows what they may be planning!" And then the video cut out.

When the projector turned off and the lights turned back on, all of the agents remained confused as ever. But Elvis seemed to recognize some of the details that Cassandra had given. Before Elvis could speak though, Carrington stood up and said, "I ask that you please not be intimidated by Cassandra. I did manage to speak to her this morning to confirm everything she said in the video. This is definitely something that we have to look into, as the fate of the world is at stake once more. Cassandra's team sent us the map and our researchers are looking into it as we speak. We also called in a Maian research team to help out and see if they can find anything from the map. Elvis, I see that you have something to say" Carrington's head turned to the Maian alien, who was jumping for attention. "Sorry about that Mr. Carrington, when Cassandra mentioned about the uniforms that the aliens were wearing, I realized that the description matched a specific alien race that we've been at battle with for many years. If I am indeed correct on this, the aliens that attacked Ms. deVries' villa were the X-Nauts, they come from the planet Xander, which is in our solar system. We were once in a battle with the X-Nauts for hundreds of years, just like the Skedar. However, when the Skedar began to attack Xander, the X-Nauts put everything aside and allowed us to help. The battle was very long, and excruciating, but we succeeded in the end. Unfortunately, the damage was done, and Xander was no longer inhabitable, so the X-Nauts needed to find a new home. We allowed them to stay in our planet for two years. Our king was very gracious to their then king, King Gluval. King Gluval was probably the best X-Naut king ever, because he unified the community during the Skedar attack and eventually came to terms with our relationship with them."

As Elvis continued his story, the expression on his face turned sour. The agents sensed that something bad had happened next. "Then" Elvis continued, "About 50 years ago, before you came into contact with us Mr. Carrington, King Gluval passed away from a terrible disease. His heir, Prince Baines was supposed to take over as King, and continue to gracious relationship that we had with him and the X-Nauts. However, King Gluval's top advisor, Sir Grodus, was very jealous and envious of the king and the prince. He wanted to lead the X-Naut nation back to their so called "Glory Days", and he would stop at nothing to achieve his ambitions. On the day the Prince Baines was supposed to have been officially crowned as King of the X-Nauts, Sir Grodus attempted to assassinate him, right there at the ceremony. Our teams did everything they could to kill off Sir Grodus, but he seemed to have everything planned out so strategically. He managed to disable many of our defenses and kidnap many of our guards. He and his team, as a result, managed to escape, without any trace of them at all. Prince Baines survived the attack, but the entire X-Naut community was on edge again. Nearly half of their population sided with Sir Grodus and began to find a new home, while the rest of the population remain on our planet. To this very day, Prince Baines, or I should say, King Baines, because he is the king, has been trying to track down Sir Grodus' location, with no success unfortunately. Now with this incident in play, we may just be able to finally find where Sir Grodus is located and what he is planning."

When Elvis finished, the other agents began to ask him questions about the X-Nauts. Joanna however, walked to the corner of Carrington's office and began to ponder to herself. Although Elvis' story about the X-Nauts was very intriguing to all of the agents, Joanna wondered about Sir Grodus' intentions. But more so, Jo wondered why Cassandra got the mysterious map in the first place. If the map was this mysterious, then why did Cassandra get it? How did she get it? There were so many questions running through Jo's mind that should could not focus on her next task. Then, Carrington walked up to her and asked, "What seems to be the problem Joanna?" Jo turned to the old man and replied, "If this map is so mysterious, and these X-Naut creatures want it so badly, then why did Cassandra get it?" Carrington shook his head, "I don't know Joanna. That is something that Cassandra did not tell me. Perhaps you should ask when you and the team see her later." "Later?" asked Joanna, in confusion, "Perhaps I should only say this once…" replied Carrington, wanting to get the attention of the other agents and Elvis. "May I have your attention please?" asked the old man, quieting any conversations that were going on at the moment, "Thank you. In about 40 minutes, you are to meet me in the hangar for departure. You all will be going to Cassandra's hideout, which is located just south of the London beltway, near Casanova Dr. There, you will gather any additional information and then travel with Cassandra to her villa in the north for further investigation. I will see you all in 40 minutes." Without another word, the agents began to leave Carrington's office in preparation for the mission. Joanna whispered to Velvet, "This is going to be a long one sis. Be ready." Velvet nodded, "I've been ready".

Let me know what you think about the story so far. I may have to revise a couple of the earlier chapters before I can add on to the story.

**A/N: It may be a while before I get the next chapter (Chapter 4) going. It will describe Jo and her team's preparation for the mission and why Jon Steinberg will not be able to go with them.**


	7. Chapter 4

Perfect Dark and the Thousand Year Door.

By HARTride 2012

**A/N: **Here is the next installment of the PDTTYD series. It may be a while before I get the next chapter posted.

**For those who have reviewed on my stories so far, THANK YOU! I really appreciate the constructive comments! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** This fictional story is a crossover between Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and the Perfect Dark series. I have no affiliation whatsoever with either series and any characters from either series that are mentioned, I do not own. Any references to any real-life events, past, present, and future are completely coincidental, and asterisked characters in the character list are copyrighted and cannot be used for any reason in any other story.

Chapter 4 – The prep work

Velvet was in a slight state of disbelief when she exited Carrington's office. She could not believe that after several months of hiatus, she would be embarking on another mission with her sister. Never mind the past few months where Velv was bored to death watching YouTube videos and hearing about Janice and Tiffany taking advantage of other personnel; she was very excited to be able to leave the Institute campus on something other than a grocery run. As Velv and Jo walked back to their offices to prepare for the mission, she asked of her sister, "Are we the only five that will be going on this mission?" Jo nodded, "As far as I know…yes. Daniel informed me that Jon has another mission assigned to him and will not be joining us. I believe Daniel mentioned something about Jon having to conduct more CMO surveillance." Velv nodded, "I see. I guess Daniel needs Jon to be on top of the CMO situation huh?" Jo nodded again, "Yes, and you know something Velv? After the whole thing with dataDyne, Daniel refuses Jon to go on any co-op missions with us. Neither he or I understand why." The two sisters looked at each other with a confused look, "I don't get it either" said Velv, wanting to know what Jon may have done wrong. "We simply may never know Velv" said Jo, as they approached their offices.

A few minutes later, Jo and Velv were preparing for the mission ahead; gathering together any necessary resources and obtaining advice from Stanley Grimshaw, the Institute's lead hacker. Velv made sure that she had enough food to keep her stomach satisfied throughout the duration of the mission. One thing that Velv always liked to do before missions was make sure she was well fed, though not to the point where she felt too full. Sometimes there would not be enough time to prep for certain missions, such as the villa mission where she and Jo had to save Daniel from a slew of dataDyne insurgents. "Crackers again?" asked Jo, staring at her sister with a semi-sinister look. "I have to eat ya know" replied Velv, as she placed the bag of crackers into her small supply bag. "Just be glad that bag folds up" said Jo, as she placed the last of her rations into her own supply bag. "Which is why I like the bags" Velv replied, zipping up the bag and pressing the green button that compressed the bag into a credit card-sized chip. As the sisters finished up their preparations, they knew that the days ahead would be long, which meant they all needed to get some sleep soon. However, they also knew that anything could happen in the next few minutes regarding the situation in Rogueport.

Meanwhile, Troy Sumner had already begun his own preparations for the upcoming mission; which included packing away extra clothing and food, as well as uploading all of his mission files into his d-PAL. "Why do I even still have this device? Why do we all still have these devices?" Troy asked himself, knowing that the d-PALs were manufactured by dataDyne. As the blonde man neatly folded two pairs of uniforms, he noticed that there was a coffee stain on the right leg of the uniform pants he was wearing. Frustrated, Troy let out a few choice words and tried to clean the stain, with no luck unfortunately. Troy then realized that the stain must have come from when Elvis had bumped into him in the hall earlier. Elvis would sometimes swipe a cup of coffee from Daniel's coffee maker and sneak out of the office undetected. Instead of placing blame on Elvis, Troy simply continued his prep work, knowing that he was going to shower soon anyways. He took off his stained uniform pants and placed it on the table aside; there would be time to have it washed later. He then placed his rations into his supply bag and closed the bag in the same fashion by which Velv had done with her's just a few minutes ago.

Before Troy could think about what he needed to do next, there was a loud knock on the door. "Who is it?" Troy asked. "It's me Jon, may I come in?" said Jon Steinberg, one of the Institute's best agents. "Just a quick moment" said Troy, scrambling for something to cover up his lower body. He certainly didn't want to fight with putting on another pair of pants, but at the same time, he had to look decent. Without another word, Troy picked up a clean towel from his couch and wrapped it tightly around his waist. "Come in" said the blonde agent, allowing his comrade to enter. Behind Jon was Jo and Velv, who minutes ago had finished their prep work. "May I ask what is the meaning of this Troy?" asked Jo, giving him a rather puzzled look. "I think Elvis may have accidently spilled coffee on my pants, I tried to clean it, but nothing happened" Troy replied. "You could have told us and we would have let you have a few more minutes" said Jon. "Nah" said Troy, "I didn't want to keep you all waiting. Besides, I'm in my office. Not out in the halls." Jo laughed at Troy's remark, knowing that he was making reference of the incident where Jon ran across the institute campus wearing only his underwear. "Yeah; funny one Troy" Jon smirked, "I'm not the least bit amused. Just wait until you fall into the same situation." "Okay, okay, enough" said Velv, not wanting a drama to ensue. "What happened in the past, stays in the past. Let's look forward to our mission." Everyone else nodded in agreement, "You're right Velv" said Troy, "My apologies Jon." Jon nodded, "Apology accepted."

Velv and Jo took a seat on Troy's couch while Jon stood off to the side. "So what brings you all here?" asked Troy. "Well, I just wanted to let you…and Jo and Velv know, that unfortunately, I won't be able to join you all." Jon replied. "Let me guess?" said Jo, "Daniel sent you on a CMO spy train?" "Uh…yes…if you want to put it that way" Jon replied, "I guess he told you himself?" Jo nodded, letting out an awful sigh, "Yes he did, and he gave me no assurance that you would be able to join us later either." Jon sighed, "I may be able to, but it's only a 30% chance if at best. I really wanted to go with you and help out, but Daniel has been such a prick lately. I don't understand why he doesn't give me a break from CMO. We have enough agents." "Perhaps he feels you're the one to lead the missions Jonathan?" said Velv. "Perhaps so" said Jon, letting out another sigh. Suddenly, Carrington came through on the intercom, "Agents Dark, Dark, Evers, Sumner, and Elvis, please report to my office immediately. And Grimshaw…if you hear this, please report to my office as well. Thank you". "I guess that means we all have to go" said Jo. "You may want to put your pants on Troy" said Velv, tugging off the towel he was wearing. "HEY!" shouted Troy, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" "For not being prepared" Velv laughed. "It's not my fault I'm not prepared!" Troy exclaimed, "Sure it is Troy…sure it is" Velv laughed, pointing to the white briefs Troy had on "Love the tightie whities by the way." Troy's face turned extremely red as his fellow agents left his office.


End file.
